mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zgniłe jabłko
Zgniłe jabłko – czwarty odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty szósty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku do Ponyville przyjeżdża w odwiedziny kuzynka Apple Bloom, Babs Seed. Przez fakt, że oba kucyki nie mają znaczka, Apple Bloom zaznajamia swoją kuzynkę ze Znaczkową Ligą. Jednak nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli, przez nagły i niespodziewany zwrot akcji. Streszczenie Pewnego dnia z Manehattanu do Ponyville przyjeżdża kuzynka Apple Bloom i Applejack o imieniu Babs. Z powodu, iż kucyk nie ma swojego znaczka, cała Znaczkowa Liga przyszła na stację kolejową, aby ją powitać. Liga chciała, żeby Babs się do nich przyłączyła, bo według nich była świetną kandydatką na nową członkinie klubu, więc pokazali jej swój domek na drzewie, który pełni również funkcje ich siedziby. Niestety, pomimo starań przyjaciółek, nowy gość wydaje się nie być zachwycony dotychczasowymi atrakcjami. Znaczkowa Liga postanawia pokazać Babs swoją platformę dyni, którą zbudowały specjalnie na Żniwną Paradę, która za niedługo ma się odbyć. Przy prezentacji konstrukcji, do stodoły przychodzi Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon, które zwyzywały Znaczkową Ligę i ich pojazd, a następnie zaproponowały Babs, aby się do nich przyłączyła. Kucyk korzysta z okazji i ku zdziwieniu Ligi staje przeciwko nim. Aby zaimponować nowym przyjaciółkom, Babs niszczy platformę Znaczkowej Ligi i odchodzi do miasta wraz z nimi. Trójka przyjaciółek nie spodziewała się takiej decyzji nowego gościa i postanawia go omijać do jego powrotu. Jednak Babs ciągle udaje się dokuczać Znaczkowej Lidze, a jej ostatnim ciosem jest kradzież domku na drzewie. Liga postanawia zemścić się na kucyku i nocą, w przeddzień Żniwnej Parady, spotykają się w stodole, aby zbudować nową platformę, tyle że będącą pułapką na Babs. Następnego dnia, Znaczkowa Liga stała przy swoim pojeździe wyglądającym jak złote jabłko. Już w Ponyville, polerowali je, czekając na wrednego kucyka. Gdy Babs wreszcie przyszła, nie mogła się powstrzymać i ukradła platformę, zgodnie z zamierzeniem trójki przyjaciółek. Nagle przyszła do nich Applejack i podczas ich rozmowy Liga dowiedziała się, że mały kucyk z Manehattanu jest dręczony przez kucyki w szkole przez to, iż nie posiada znaczka. Natychmiast bohaterki domyśliły się, że Babs dołączyła do Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon tylko po to, aby jej nie dokuczały. Znaczkowa Liga zaczęła biec do platformy, aby wyciągnąć z niej przybysza z Manehattanu. Pułapka się jednak uruchomiła i pojazdu nie dało się kontrolować, przez co platforma zjeżdżała z urwiska ku błotu. Liga jednak zdążyła wyciągnąć z niej Babs, lecz sama wpadła do bajora. Podczas kąpieli na farmie Sweet Apple, kucyki wyjaśniły sobie wszystkie sprawy i się pogodziły. Następnie Babs przeszła specjalną ceremonię i Znaczkowa Liga zyskała nową członkinię. Gdy nadszedł dzień, w którym nowa przyjaciółka miała odjeżdżać, cała Znaczkowa Liga wraz z Applejack przyszły ją pożegnać. Babs, jeszcze przed swoim odjazdem, zdążyła obronić swoje przyjaciółki przed Diamond Tiarą i Silver Spoon, fundując im kąpiel w błocie. Gdy kucyk wsiadł już do pociągu, Sweetie Belle tłumaczyła Applejack, dlaczego nadal nazywają swoją nową koleżankę zarazą. Applejack jednak nie zrozumiała skomplikowanych wyjaśnień jednorożca, przez co cała Znaczkowa Liga zaczęła się śmiać i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła Dylematy nad ubiorem thumb|left|Uwaga! Odcinek zaczyna się na farmie Sweet Apple, w pokoju Apple Bloom. Bohaterka krząta się w środku szafy, po czym gwałtownie otwiera drzwi od niej z krzykiem: Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Applejack, pośpieszając swoją siostrę i przypominając, że żaden specjalny ubiór nie jest potrzebny, bo udają się jedynie na stacje kolejową, a nie na Żniwną Paradę. Apple Bloom ignoruje rzucone spostrzeżenie i nadal szuka odpowiednich ciuchów. Poirytowana zachowaniem swojej młodszej siostry, Applejack tłumaczy jej, że kuzynkę nie będzie obchodziło, co ma na sobie i może ubrać cokolwiek. Apple Bloom natychmiast wyjaśnia, że chce zrobić dobre wrażenie, bo to będzie ich pierwsze spotkanie, a w dodatku ona jest z Manehattanu. Na to Applejack pyta swoją siostrę, czy wie, co tak naprawdę zrobi dobre wrażenie. Zaciekawiona odpowiedzią, pyta się co to takiego, lecz dostaje sarkastyczną radę: thumb|right|"Twoja kuzynka nie zwróci na to uwagi, włóż cokolwiek." thumb|left|"Twoja kuzynka ma spać w tym pokoju!" po czym zostaje złapana za szaty, które miała na sobie. Apple Bloom jednak wyrywa się z pułapki i natychmiast wkłada leżący obok kapelusz, który następnie rzuca w swoją starszą siostrę. Po strząśnięciu przedmiotu z głowy, Applejack zapewnia, że nie ma się czym się martwić, ponieważ dwa młode kucyki coś łączy. Ubrana w dziwny zestaw ubrań, Apple Bloom dopytuje się, co to jest. Applejack odpowiada, że jest to fakt, iż żadna z nich jeszcze nie ma swojego znaczka. Zdenerwowana młodsza siostra, pyta ze złością, dlaczego nie powiedziano jej tego wcześniej, na co odpowiedzią jest jedynie lekkie zdziwienie Applejack. Po wykrzyknięciu, że fakt braku znaczku zmienia wszystko, Apple Bloom żegna się ze swoją siostrą, mówiąc, że spotkają się na stacji, bo musi w tej chwili iść po swoje przyjaciółki. Applejack, podczas wypowiedzi swojej siostry, zdała sobie sprawę, jak wielki bałagan ona zrobiła, po czym przypomina, że kuzynka ma spać w jej pokoju. Czekając na stacji Niecierpliwość bierze górę thumb|right|"Czy to jest już jej pociąg?" Po jakimś czasie, wszyscy stawili się na stacji, oczekując na przybycie gościa. Znaczkowa Liga nie mogąc się doczekać przybysza, skacze i entuzjastycznie się śmieje, podczas gdy poirytowana Applejack stoi nieruchomo. Po chwili, Scootaloo pyta Apple Bloom, czy na pewno jej kuzynka będzie chciała się do nich przyłączyć. Bohaterka zapewnia przyjaciółkę, że pierwsze co jej krewna zrobi, to przyłączy się do Znaczkowej Ligi, ponieważ nie ma znaczka. Nagle Sweetie Belle oświadcza, że zaraz rozpęknie się z wrażenia, po czym z jej rogu wylatują małe zielone iskierki. Nagle, cała trójka słyszy nadjeżdżający pociąg i natychmiast spogląda w jego kierunku. Dla pewności Apple Bloom pyta swojej siostry, czy to właściwy pociąg, na co Applejack odpowiada krótkim „Tak”. Gdy pociąg wjechał na stację, Apple Bloom zaczyna zaglądać przez wiele okien, próbując odnaleźć swoją kuzynkę. thumb|left Jednak Applejack przypomina młodszej siostrze, że nigdy nie widziała Babs dając do zrozumienia, iż poszukiwania są bezowocne. Apple Bloom zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i wstydliwie przyznaje rację. Witaj, Babs! thumb|right|"W tym tygodniu będzie Żniwna Parada i mamy platformę." Po chwili, Applejack widząc wysiadającą z pociągu kuzynkę, wskazuje ją Znaczkowej Lidze. Natychmiast zareagowała Apple Bloom, która jako pierwsza dobiega do Babs. Przedstawia się, po czym zaczęła podawać imiona jej przyjaciółek, które po kolei pojawiały się przy niej. Następnie, Apple Bloom oznajmia również w imieniu całej reszty, że jest bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu przybycia jej kuzynki. Babs na to odpowiada, że również się cieszy, po czym głos zabrała Sweetie Belle, stwierdzając, że czeka ich fantastyczny tydzień. Na to nowy gość również żywi nadzieje, aby tak było. Jako ostatnia przemawia Scootaloo, która uprzednio wskakując na grzbiet małego jednorożca, zapewnia nową koleżankę, że będą się świetnie bawić. Cała ta sytuacja rozśmiesza Applejack, która wzięła bagaż swojej krewnej. Gdy pociąg już odjechał, Sweetie Belle oznajmia, że w tym tygodniu jest Żniwna Parada, a one posiadają własną platformę. Na to nowa przyjaciółka odpowiada, że nigdy wcześniej nie jechała na platformie. Po chwili, Apple Bloom mówi, że mają również dla niej wielką niespodziankę, po czym Scootaloo zasłania oczy Babs, która wielce dziwi się nadchodzącą niespodzianką. W głównej siedzibie Znaczkowej Ligii Niespodzianka! thumb|left|"Organizacja, która pomaga ci zdobyć znaczki." Po jakimś czasie, gdy grupka doszła do miejsca niespodzianki, Scootaloo odsłania oczy Babs i rozbrzmiewa głos Apple Bloom mówiący: Kuzynka Apple pyta się ze zdziwionym głosem, co to za liga, na co natychmiast odpowiada mały pegaz, tłumacząc, że jest to organizacja, która pomaga zdobywać znaczki. W tej samej chwil, Znaczkowa Liga pokazała brak swoich znaczków, na co lekko spanikowana Babs, gwałtownie zasłania swój bok ogonem. Po tym, Scootaloo kontynuuje swoją wypowiedź, mówiąc, że jest to ich wspólne dzieło. Jednak Sweetie Belle przypomina, że jedynie ich trio należy do tej grupy. Na to Apple Bloom odpowiada, że nawet z małą ilością kandydatów nadal chcą się rozwijać, a Babs wydaje się świetną osobą na to, aby do nich się przyłączyć. Z niedowierzaniem nowy gość pyta się, czy na pewno mówią prawdę. Scootaloo zapewnia nową przyjaciółkę, że świetnie się nada, stukając ją przy tym swoim bokiem. thumb|right Babs natychmiast odsuwa się od swojej nowej koleżanki, po czym nieśmiało przyznaje jej rację, nadal zasłaniając brak znaczka i poprawiając swoją grzywkę dmuchnięciem. Coś tu, coś tam Następnie, Apple Bloom podchodzi spokojnym krokiem do swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek, proponując przy tym swojej kuzynce, że: thumb|left|"Ee, zostawisz nas na chwilę?" Po skończeniu zdania porozumiewawczo spojrzała na obie członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi, które natychmiast zaczęły demonstrować atrakcje w ich kwaterze. Najpierw, Apple Bloom ukazuje miejsce, w którym sprawdzają obecność, a pozostała dwójka pokazuje, jak to wygląda. Następnie, wskazuje miejsce, w którym jedzą lunch, a pokaz przebiegu czynności już czeka. Na koniec pokazuje miejsce, w którym przychodzą im do głowy świetne pomysły, a nad zamyśloną Sweetie Belle stojącą w tym miejscu, zaświeca się lampka, którą uruchomiła Scootaloo. Babs zaniemówiła i jedyne co z siebie wydusiła to zdziwione „Tak”. thumb|right|"Platforma! Może wziąć z nami udział w Żniwnej Paradzie." Po chwili, Apple Bloom przeprasza ją na moment, aby naradzić się z resztą Znaczkowej Ligii. Babs nie mając nic przeciwko, odpowiada równie krótko i nieśmiało jak poprzednio. Apple Bloom rozpoczyna naradę w ich specjalnym miejscu, mówiąc, że nie spodziewała się takiego zachowania nowego gościa. Sweetie Bell wyjaśnia, że to pewnie przez fakt, że ona jest Manehattanu, a byle drobiazgi nie mogą zrobić na niej wrażenia. Następnie Liga spogląda na Babs z głośnym zamyśleniem w głosie, po czym Scootaloo proponuje, że może wziąć udział w Żniwnej Paradzie wraz z nimi. Pozostałe przyjmują plan przyjaciółki, po czym Apple Bloom stwierdza, że w tym miejscu faktycznie najlepiej się myśli. Niespodziewana zdrada Oto i ona, oficjalna platforma Znaczkowej Ligi! thumb|left|Oto i ona! Po chwili, gdy Znaczkowa Liga wraz z Babs opuściła domek na drzewie, udali się do stodoły na farmie Sweet Apple, aby pokazać platformę przygotowaną na Żniwną Paradę. Przy wchodzeniu do środka tego przybytku, towarzyszy głos Apple Bloom, który oznajmia, że jest to oficjalna platforma należąca do ich grupy. Scootaloo dodaje, że Babs jako członkini Znaczkowej Ligi może jechać wraz z nimi, bo będzie to świetna zabawa. Nagle zza drzwi stodoły pokazuje się Diamond Tiara wraz z Silver Spoon mówiące, że będzie to kompletne pośmiewisko, po czym złowrogo się śmieją. Gdy dwójka szyderców wchodzi do stodoły, Znaczkowa Liga uważnie śledzi je wzrokiem. Następnie, Silver Spoon, chcąc podrwić sobie z bohaterek, zadaje pytanie: thumb|right|"Raczej kompletne pośmiewisko" po czym wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką wybucha złowieszczym śmiechem. Apple Bloom tłumaczy, że jest to dynia, na co Diamond Tiara mówi, iż wygląda to raczej jak kartofel. Podczas chichotu Silver Spoon z rzuconego żartu, jej koleżanka zwraca jej uwagę na nieruchomo stojącą Babs. Diamond Tiara pyta się z drwiną, co to za nowy „gładki boczek”, na co kuzynka z miasta zasłania swój brak znaczka i od razu smutnieje. Apple Bloom przedstawia swoją kuzynkę i tłumaczy, że jest z Manehattanu. Diamond Tiara stwierdza, że można to zaliczyć jako plus pomimo, iż nie ma znaczka. Następnie Silver Spoon z ciekawością zadaje pytanie, czy: Babs stając przed wyborem, po której stronie ma się postawić, dołącza do Diamond Tiary i wyśmiewając przy tym nazwę klubu swojej kuzynki, charakterystycznie dmucha we włosy, aby poprawić sobie grzywkę. Dyniowe purée thumb|left|"Jak mogła to zrobić?!" Cała ta sytuacja zdziwiła Znaczkową Ligę i jedynie Apple Bloom woła na swą kuzynkę "Ej!!". Następnie Diamond Tiara oznajmia, że zaimponowało jej zachowanie "dziewczyny z wielkiego miasta", na co Babs odpowiada, że stać na wiele więcej i niszczy koło dyniowej platformy. Scootaloo ze złością pyta się, jak ona mogła to zrobić, po czym podpora, na której się teraz znajduje platforma, nie wytrzymuje i pęka. Dynia wytacza się ze stodoły i odbijając się od ziemi, zaczęła staczać się z górki. Gdy Znaczkowa Liga podbiega do drzwi, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje z dynią, widzą tylko ostatnie uderzenie platformy, po czym cała rozpada się na kawałki. Po chwili, trio bohaterek ogląda się w stronę Babs i słyszą od niej: thumb|right|"Niech się Applejack dowie o czym?!" na co Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon z zachwytem śmieją się z obecnej sytuacji. Apple Bloom, nie dając za wygraną, mówi, że Applejack dowie się o tym zdarzeniu. Rozwścieczona Babs szybkim krokiem podchodzi do swojej kuzynki, cofa ją w miejsce obok Scootaloo i staje na dwóch przednich kopytach, ironicznie się pytając, o czym dowie się Applejack. Apple Bloom zaniemówiła i jedyne co wypowiada to "Y, y, no wiesz no…", po czym jej kuzynka znowu pyta się oskarżycielskim głosem: thumb|left|"To dlaczego chce mi się płakać?" Po chwili, odzywa się Diamond Tiara, która nawołuje swoją nową przyjaciółkę, aby poszła wraz z nimi, bo są one "kucykami na poziomie", po czym nazywa Znaczkową Ligę płaksami. Gdy już trójka szyderców lekko się oddaliła, Babs na koniec spogląda groźnie w stronę kuzynki, po czym na dobre wszystkie już odeszły. Apple Bloom stojąc nadal w stodole ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, pyta się z niedowierzaniem "Co to w ogóle było?". Scootaloo stwierdza, że Babs przeszła na "drugą stronę". Sweetie Belle proponuje, że trzeba o tym powiedzieć Applejack, lecz Apple Bloom się nie zgadza, postanawiając, że nikt nie będzie na nikogo skarżyć. Mały pegaz dodaje również, że nikt z nich nie jest płaksą, lecz Sweetie Belle wątpi w to, ponieważ jej chce się płakać. Dręczenie Znaczkowej Ligi Obmyślanie strategii thumb|right|"I co teraz będzie?" Po niespodziewanej akcji w stodole, Znaczkowa Liga udała się do swojej siedziby. Zaniepokojone sytuacją, jaką przed chwilą przeżyły, rozmyślają o niej. Rozmowę zaczyna Scootaloo, która wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że Babs była zdolna zniszczyć ich dyniową platformę. Następnie odzywa się Apple Bloom, która ją pociesza tym, że przynajmniej nie jest spokrewniona z tą "wredną małpą". Nie widząc wyjścia z sytuacji, Sweetie Belle pyta się swoich przyjaciółek, co teraz zrobią. Po chwili, Apple Bloom olśniło i proponuje reszcie, że zbudują kolejną platformę. Jednak Scootaloo uważa, iż nie ma sensu budować następnej, bo i tak Babs może ją zniszczyć. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, Apple Bloom od razu smutnieje. Po chwili, Sweetie Belle proponuje, że można powiedzieć o tym Applejack. thumb|left Obie jej przyjaciółki zaczynają się nad tym zastanawiać, lecz gdy przypominają sobie moment, jak Babs je oskarżycielsko spytała czy nie są skarżypytami, od razu się nie zgadzają. Apple Bloom ponownie napomina, że nie będą na nikogo skarżyć i przypomina, iż jej kuzynka jest jedynie tydzień, więc mogą ją unikać do czasu, gdy wyjedzie. Mówiąc to, kucyk pozamykał wszelkie okna i drzwi, przez co w środku ich siedziby stało się o wiele ciemnej. Na wysuniętą przed chwilą propozycje zgadza się Scootaloo, po czym niepewnie stwierdza, że to nie może być nic trudnego. Złowieszcze ataki Babs thumb|right|"Nie dziwcie się, bo przyjaciółek nigdy dość." Następnie, rozpoczyna się piosenka "Babs Seed", w której Znaczkowa Liga jest ciągle dręczona przez ich nowego gościa. Na początku, trio bohaterek wykrada się popołudniem ze swojej kwatery i udają się do Cukrowego Kącika. Kucyki piją tam koktajle mleczne i śpiewają o początkowej sympatii do Babs, która się szybko skończyła z powodu, iż okazała się jedynie łobuzem. Nagle do środka budynku wchodzi wspominana osoba i uprzednio charakterystycznie dmuchając w swoją grzywkę, przegania Znaczkową Ligę ze stolika, po czym wraz Diamond Tiarą i Silver Spoon piją koktajle należące do Ligi. Zawiedzione bohaterki opuszczają lokal i ku ich zdziwieniu, ich nowy nieprzyjaciel nagle stoi tuż przed wejściem, jedząc jabłko i plując w ich stronę pestkami z niego. thumb|left|"Dokucza nam, to potwór przyznaj sam!" Po chwili, trójka bohaterek poszła do kina, w nadziei, że tam ukryją się przed Babs. Gdy Znaczkowa Liga już przeszukała wszystkie rzędy w kinie i stwierdziła, że nie ma tu śladu po ich prześladowczyni, zasiadają razem przy sobie. Liga nadal śpiewając, tłumaczy, że choć ucieczka niezbyt im się podoba, to zdecydowanie wolą ją od walki, która i tak nie jest w ich stylu. Scootaloo dodaje, że gdy Babs wróci do Manehattanu, to zapomną o niej, a wszelkie nowe problemy ustaną. Podczas śpiewu małego pegaza wyświetlona zostaje ich antagonistka, wyjmująca klisz z ekranu. Gdy Znaczkowa Liga z wielkim zdziwieniem wpatruje się w pokazany obraz, Babs, trzymając bohaterów filmu, zaczyna wychodzić z ekranu. Liga, widząc to, natychmiast biegnie w stronę wyjścia z kina, lecz na ich drodze spotykają swojego wroga pijącego z żywego kubka, który był przed chwilą wyświetlany na filmie. Na koniec bohaterki biegną do domu Apple Bloom, podczas gdy Babs utrudnia to im, chlapiąc ich wodą i rzucając im pod nogi jabłkami oraz skórkami od bananów, na których się ostatecznie się poślizgnęły i wpadają prosto do mieszkania. Ostateczny cios Zawiedziona i smutna ciągłymi ucieczkami Znaczkowa Liga, zmierza do swojej siedziby. Podczas drogi, Apple Bloom stwierdza thumb|right|Pozbawione domku... i wtedy jej głos się urwał. Zauważa wraz z przyjaciółkami, że w ich domku na drzewie stoi Babs oparta o barierkę na tarasie. Po chwili, rozbrzmiał głos uciążliwego gościa z informacją, iż ten domek na drzewie należy teraz do niej. Scootaloo z irytacją wznosi się nad ziemią za pomocą własnych skrzydeł i odpowiada, że ten domek przecież należy do Znaczkowej Ligi. Jednak Babs nie daje za wygraną, mówiąc, że to był ich domek, a teraz jest jej własnością. Po tych słowach z dwóch różnych części balkonu, wychodzą Silver Spoon i Diamond Tiara mówiąc po kolei "Oraz mój". thumb|left|Apple Bloom zawsze przygotowana Apple Bloom natychmiast ocenia zachowanie kuzynki na niesprawiedliwe, po czym dodaje, iż one niczym jej nie zawiniły. Babs jednak uważa, że tak powinno pozostać i następnie niszczy wejście do domku na drzewie, umożliwiając w ten sposób dostanie się do środka Znaczkowej Lidze. Na koniec, trójka złowieszczych kucyków stuka się swoimi bokami, prezentując swoje znaczki, lecz Babs zakrywa swój brak ogonem, po czym wchodzą do środka drewnianej siedziby. Od nadmiaru złośliwości, jakie przybysz z Manehattanu zgotował Znaczkowej Lidze, Sweetie Belle zbiera się na płacz. Gdy mały jednorożec zaczyna płakać litrami łez, Apple Bloom przygotowana na taką ewentualność, ochrania parasolką siebie i Scootaloo przed zmoknięciem. Przygotowanie zemsty Planowanie kontrataku thumb|right|"Żeby nam odebrać domek!" Mając zajętą siedzibę, Znaczkowa Liga skryła się w domu Sweetie Belle, rozmawiając o minionych wydarzeniach. Chodząc po pokoju swojej przyjaciółki, pierwsza odzywa się Apple Bloom, która stwierdza, iż jej kuzynka tym razem posunęła się zbyt daleko. Zza łóżka nagle podnosi się Scootaloo, mówiąc jak bezczelna była kradzież ich domku na drzewie, po czym poprzedni kucyk dodaje, że na równym poziomie jest kradzież jej łóżka. Mały pegaz wstaje oraz z niedowierzaniem krzyczy "Nie żartuj!", lecz jej przyjaciółka kładzie się na podłodze i jedynie odpowiada, że nie żartuje. Słysząc to, Sweetie Belle sugeruje rozmowę z Applejack, lecz gdy dwójka jej przyjaciółek przypomina sobie Babs, zgodnie razem mówią "Nie!". Na to mały jednorożec, radzi pogadać Rarity albo Twilight, lecz i te propozycje zostają odrzucone. Następnie Apple Bloom proponuje, że powinny się odegrać na Babs, na co Scootaloo się zgadza, reagując bardzo ochoczo. Po chwili jednak pegaz pyta się, jakim sposobem zamierzają to zrobić, lecz jej przyjaciółka patrząc przez okno i słysząc hałas przygotowań do Żniwnej Parady, obmyśla plan. Apple Bloom postanawia, że Babs zostanie ich honorowym gościem podczas parady. thumb|left Na początku, Scootaloo skacze z radości z powodu pomysłu przyjaciółki, ale potem dochodzi do wniosku, że nie rozumie fenomenu planu. Apple Bloom uprzednio szyderczo się śmiejąc, wykrzykuje coraz głośniej: Spotkanie późnią nocą thumb|right|Muuuuuuuuu! Nocą na farmie Sweet Apple, wszyscy śpią poza Apple Bloom, która leży na słomie przykryta gazetą w swoim pokoju. Jej łóżko jest zajęte przez Babs i nie miała szans spać ma czymkolwiek wygodnym. Po chwili Apple Bloom słyszy muczenie krowy, więc natychmiast spogląda przez okno, chcąc wiedzieć, kto to robi. Zwierzę jednak mając usta pełne słomy macha głową do kucyka, dając jej znak, że to nie ona wydaje te dźwięki. Apple Bloom nagle zauważa swoje przyjaciółki, mające jakieś przedmioty i dające jej sygnał, że czekają już przed domem. Kucyk macha im, że już do nich idzie, po czym bierze torbę oraz lampkę i zaczyna się, przekradać przez swój pokój. Po jakimś, czasie cała trójka dociera do stodoły i otwiera drzwi, aby wejść do środka. Gdy Apple Bloom zawiesza lampę na kołku, Liga z zachwyceniem spogląda na szkielet nowej platformy. Następnie Sweetie Belle ściąga z pleców plecak, po brzegi wypełniony starannie zwiniętym materiałem. Widząc to, Apple Bloom pyta się czy są z butiku Karuzela, na co Sweetie Belle przytakuje. Zadowolona z przyniesionego przedmiotu odpowiada "Świetnie", po czym Scootaloo dmucha garścią złotego pyłu w jednorożca. Gdy Sweetie Belle podziwia swoją błyszczącą złotą barwę, pegaz tłumaczy, że jest pyłek z Cukrowego Kącika i służy do zdobienia ciastek. thumb|left|"To chyba tego używa Rarity do swoich jadalnych butów." thumb|right|"Minutnik z kuchni Babci Smith." Po chwili, "pozłacany" kucyk stwierdza, że tego składniku musi używać jej siostra, do produkcji jadalnych butów. Następnie, Scootaloo wyrzuca resztę rzeczy i narzędzi potrzebnych do budowy platformy, po czym pyta Apple Bloom czy przyniosła tę rzecz. Zaciekawiona przedmiotem, Sweetie Belle zadaje pytanie, o jaki im chodzi, po czym jej przyjaciółka wyciąga minutnik, mówiąc, że jest z kuchni Babci Smith. Nie znając przeznaczenia przedmiotu, pyta się, do czego ma to służyć, lecz Scootaloo odpowiada jej jedynie "Zobaczysz" i zaczyna się cicho śmiać. Apple Bloom pogania przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że pozostało im tylko parę godzin do świtu, a platforma musi wyglądać na tyle zachęcająco, aby Babs miała ochotę się nią przejechać. Budowa pułapki Po chwili, rozbrzmiewa muzyka, a Znaczkowa Liga zabiera się do budowy nowej platformy. Scootaloo układa deski na podłogę, pozłacana Sweetie Belle wycina odpowiednio materiał, a Apple Bloom przybija gwoździe. Następnie na szkielet pojazdu, zostaje nałożona oklejana płachta przez jednego z kucyków. Po tym jak pegaz zajmował się dokręcaniem śrubek pod platformą, zauważył, że ma na boku coś, co przypomina znaczek, lecz po sprawdzeniu tego przez Apple Bloom, okazało się to jedynie plamą od smaru, co poirytowało bohaterkę. Na koniec, Sweetie Belle zajęła się pokrywaniem platformy złotym proszkiem, a Scootaloo montowaniem pułapki. thumb|left|"Tak myślę. Wszystko gra." O świcie, gdy pegaz skończył wszelkie poprawki, Znaczkowa Liga jest już zmęczona ogromem pracy. W końcu, Sweetie Belle ziewając pyta swojej przyjaciółki, czy już skończyła. Scootaloo, wyskakując z pojazdu, odpowiada, iż wydaje się jej, że wszystko powinno działać, na co jednorożec proponuje, aby już stąd się zbierać, nim Babs ich nakryje. Przed wyjściem stukają się kopytkami w górze, mówiąc: Żniwna Parada Atmosfera dożynek thumb|right W dniu Żniwnej Parady, mnóstwo kucyków przyszło, aby zobaczyć przygotowane platformy. Dookoła na budynkach są powieszone transparenty, ilustrujące warzywa i owoce, a muzyka grana na ulicach jest głośnia i wesoła. Pewien kucyk sprzedaje również placki marchewkowe, których pyszny aromat ciągnie się za nią przez ulice Ponyville. thumb|left Na paradzie nie mogło zabraknąć Mane 6 wraz ze Spikiem, którzy stoją razem w grupie. Spike czując woń pysznych placków, zaczyna unosić się powietrzu od wąchania go. Jednak Pinkie Pie śliniąc się na widok łakoci, chce sama poczuć ich zapach więc, uprzednio odganiając ciągnący się aromat słodyczy od Spike'a, sama zaczyna latać od wdychania oparów ze smakołyków. Smok, tracąc woń marchewkowych placków, z impetem uderza o ziemie, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych bohaterek. Nie mogąc oprzeć się zapachowi, Spike biegnie w stronę lewitującej Pinkie. Po tym zdarzeniu, Twilight wraz z Rarity, która używa swojej gustownej lornetki, wypatrują miejsce, w którym stoją platformy. thumb|right Po chwili, do tych konstrukcji podchodzi Babs Seed wraz z Diamond Tiarą i Silver Spoon, chcąc je zobaczyć z bliska. Na początku widzą kilka platform, przy których ich właściciele, zajmują się nimi przed wyjazdem. Między innymi Amethyst Star poleruje wóz wyglądający jak pomidor, Minuette reperuje coś pod ogromną gruszką, a Rainbowshine, która siedząc na ogromnej cukinie ją czyści. Spośród wszystkich konstrukcji, ich uwagę przykuwa zbudowane przez Znaczkową Ligę złote jabłko, na widok którego mówią tylko "Woooooow". Kradzież platformy thumb|left|"Powalająca, co?" Sweetie Belle widząc zbliżające się kucyki, pyta się ich czyż ich wóz nie jest powalający. Jej przyjaciółki, słysząc przymiotnik, który może ich wydać od razu, spoglądają na jednorożca z przerażeniem. Gdy Scootaloo i Apple Bloom z uśmiechem patrzą się na swoje antagonistki, Sweetie Belle próbuje znaleźć nowe określenie dla ich platformy, po czym mówi: thumb|right|"Niech ci się nie śni, że się nią przejedziesz!" Reszta Znaczkowej Ligi na kolejne nietrafione słowa przyjaciółki zaciska zęby i biję się głowę. Gdy bohaterka próbuje się tłumaczyć z następnego nietrafionego zdania, przerywa jej Scootaloo, która, podchodząc do Babs, mówi jej, że ta platforma nie jest dla niej, przy czym szturcha ją kopytkiem. Następnie mruga do swoich przyjaciółek, dając im znak, aby nastawiły pułapkę. Komendy jednak nie zrozumiała Sweetie Bell, przez co Apple Bloom musiała dać jej mniej subtelny sygnał, jakim było stuknięcie łokciem. Wreszcie, gdy jednorożec zrozumiał przesłanie, wskoczył do środka platformy, po czym uruchomił silnik oraz włączył mechanizm z pułapką. Kiedy konstrukcja była już gotowa do parady, Apple Bloom z nieznanych przyczyn ciągnie skądś materac i zostawia go obok złotego jabłka. Następnie, kucyki dają znak mrugnięciem oka Scootaloo, że są już gotowe, po czym pegaz oznajmia, iż Babs miała swoją szanse. Nowy kucyk spojrzał na swoje przyjaciółki, po czym zadecydował, że zabierze platformę byłych koleżanek. Babs rzuca się pędem, aby ukraść wóz i przy drzwiach pojazdu odbija trójkę kucyków prosto na materac. thumb|left Znaczkowa Liga jednak specjalnie spowalniała tempo wchodzenia do konstrukcji, chcąc mieć pewność, że ich antagonistka ją zabierze. Babs będąc w środku platformy, zamyka drzwi i żegna bohaterki, przezywając je "Znaczkową Figą". W końcu, gdy kucyk zatrzaskuje wejście, Znaczkowa Liga przestaje udawać zmartwionych kradzieżą, po czym Apple Bloom pyta się czy minutnik został nastawiony. Cała trójka, wiedząc, że pułapka została założona, mrugnęła okiem, po czym Sweetie Belle wstaje z materaca i, grożąc kopytkiem, stwierdza, iż Babs nauczy się teraz szanować ich grupę. Prawda wyszła na jaw thumb|right Gdy przyjaciółki powtarzają gest wykonany przez jednorożca, za ich plecami pojawia się Applejack z balonami. Pyta się czy pozwoliły się przejechać Babs ich złotym jabłkiem. Apple Bloom odpowiada, że pozwoliła kuzynce się przejechać pojazdem, ponieważ sądzi, iż ona zasługuje na bycie w centrum uwagi, po czym cała Znaczkowa Liga wybucha śmiechem. Applejack będąc zachwycona z małych kucyków i tłumaczy, że Babs potrzebuje atencji od czasu złych zdarzeń w Manehattanie. thumb|left Nagle trójka przyjaciółek zdrętwiała ze zdziwienia, po czym Apple Bloom pyta się siostry, o jakie złe zdarzenia jej chodzi. Applejack wyjaśnia kucykom, iż w mieście Babs jest dręczona przez jakichś łobuzów z faktu braku znaczka, a nie powiedziała tego wcześniej, ponieważ nie chciała robić "tyłów" kuzynce. Bohaterki, zaskoczone niespodziewaną prawdą, stają w rządku, patrząc się na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym Apple Bloom, jąkając, powtarza słowo "dokuczały", a Sweetie Belle "łobuzy". Applejack przytakuje i następnie, rozdając balony, kontynuuje, iż Babs przyjechała tu, aby odsapnąć i dojść do siebie po sytuacjach w Manehattanie. Odchodząc, dodaje, że jest dumna ze "swoich dziewczynek". Gdy tylko Applejack się oddaliła, z balonów natychmiast ulatnia się powietrze, a Znaczkowa Liga smutnieje. Scootaloo pierwsza zaczęła tłumaczyć część tego, co przed chwilą się wszystkie domyśliły. Mówi, iż już znają powód, dla którego Babs przyłączyła się do Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon, gdy te przyszły im dokuczać. Kontynuować zaczyna Apple Bloom, która, trzymając twarz pegaza, wyjaśnia, że jej kuzynka chciała uchronić się przed byciem ofiarą innych łobuzów, więc postanowiła trzymać z nimi stronę. Na koniec Sweetie Belle, patrząc się z resztą na oddalającą się platformę, dodaje, że w tej chwili to one stały się łobuzami. Znaczkowa Liga, nie wiedząc co robić, wykrzykuje: thumb|right Biegnąc na ratunek thumb|left|"Szybciej dziewczyny, szybciej!" Gdy Babs prowadzi kradzioną platformą przez wyznaczoną trasę i macha do tłumu kucyków, wokół gra żwawa muzyka nadająca charakter całej paradzie. Po chwili, kucyk spotyka stojące obok jej przyjaciółki, które do niej machają. Rozmowę zaczyna Diamond Tiara, która chwali nowo zdobyty pojazd. Babs wyjaśnia, iż kiedyś należała do "trzech małych płaks", na co poprzedni kucyk odpowiada, co może wiedzieć muł na temat kół. Muł słysząc wypowiedziane słowa patrzy przez ciemne okulary w czasie, gdy Znaczkowa Liga obok niego przebiega. Podczas biegu trójki bohaterek w stronę skradzionej platformy, Apple Bloom pogania swoje przyjaciółki, aby zdążyły zatrzymać wóz przed uruchomieniem się pułapki. Po chwili, kucyki dobiegają do Applejack, która stoi przy reszcie swoich przyjaciółek. Apple Bloom chcę poprosić swoją siostrę o pomoc, w dogonieniu pojazdu, lecz przez przechodzącą obok orkiestrę, nie jest w stanie przebić dźwięków muzyki. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach poproszenia o pomoc, bohaterka krzyczy jak najgłośniej:thumb|right …akurat wtedy, gdy muzyka przestaje na chwilę grać. Następnie Scootaloo wykrzykuje trzy słowa: "Babs, odwet, zemsta", po czym wraz z przyjaciółkami zaczyna ponownie biec do platformy i tłumaczy, że nie mają czasu na rozmowy, ponieważ muszą szybko wydostać Babs z pojazdu. Jednak gość z Manehattanu nie spodziewając się pułapki, w najlepsze prowadzi konstrukcje i macha do kucyków. thumb|left|"A! O, proszę!" Znaczkowa Liga zgrabnie omija platformę gruszki, po czym zatrzymuje się przed pojazdem cukinii, która jest na tyle duża, że nie są w stanie jej ominąć. Postanawiają więc, przedrzeć się przez tłum kucyków stojących obok. Podczas ich próby ominięcia wozu, na ziemi ląduje mnóstwo popcornu, za co Liga przeprasza, po czym jest zmuszona po nim przejść. Wreszcie gdy, przyjaciółki wydostają się z grupy kucyków, spoglądają na swoją platformę, która coraz bliżej jest urwiska na dole, którego znajduje się błoto ze świniami oraz rozciągające się jezioro. Znaczkowa Liga również zwróciła uwagę na Pinkie Pie, która prowadzi pojazd przedstawiający sałatę. Liga rzuca się biegiem do wozu, po czym prosi Pinkie o to, aby ich wpuściła do środka. Kucyk jednak śmieje się z tego, po czym chwali je za udany żart. Apple Bloom tłumaczy, że nie jest to żart, po czym ponownie prosi o otwarcie drzwi. Pinkie, rozumiejąc, że to nie był kawał, otwiera drzwi i rzuca splecioną z liny drabinkę, zapraszając kucyki do środka. Wegetariańska sałatka thumb|right|Pinkie i jej relaks Gdy Scootaloo pierwsza wchodzi do środka platformy, widzi, że jej jedyny kierowca leży w tej chwili na kanapie, czytając gazetę, a pojazdu nikt nie obsługuje. Pegaz natychmiast podszedł do kierownicy i zaczął rozpędzać platformę do większych prędkości. Jednak jej przyjaciółki jeszcze nie weszły do środka konstrukcji, przez co Apple Bloom trzyma się zębami za końcówkę drabinki, a Sweetie Belle nóg swojej kompanki. Gdy Scootaloo wyprzedza platformę pomidora i ogórka oraz przed jej pojazdem przeskakują kucyki w dziwnych strojach, reszta Znaczkowej Ligi dostaje się do pojazdu. Wreszcie, kiedy pegaz doścignął złote jabłko, Apple Bloom każe kuzynce uciekać z ich konstrukcji, lecz ona nie słucha jej, mówiąc, że nie jest to pojazd dla małych dzieci. Sweetie Belle dodaje, że jest to pułapka, ale jej głos zostaje zagłuszony przez fakt, iż Babs spycha ich z drogi. Gdy Znaczkowa Liga wpatruje się, jak zjeżdżają z drogi, z wnętrza wozu wyłania się Pinkie Pie, która zaczyna krzyczeć kilkukrotnie: thumb|left|"Hej, wracajcie. Na sałatkę." na co Apple Bloom zdziwiona pyta się "Hę?" i nagle cały wóz się doszczętnie zniszczył. Kiedy wszyscy wygrzebali się spod ogromnych liści sałaty, Pinkie wyjaśnia, że jest to pyszna sałatka, po czym zaczęła konsumować swoją platformę. Apple Bloom, nie wiedząc jak to skomentować mówi do reszty jedynie "Wiecie co?" i zaczynają znowu biec, żeby dotrzeć do Babs. Jednak Pinkie nawołuje Znaczkową Ligę, aby do niej wróciły i zjadły wraz z nią sałatkę, a następnie, śmiejąc się, skacze na kupkę liści. Jabłko w błocie thumb|right|"Babs! Babs!" Gdy Babs znajduje się już nad skarpą, a Liga prawie dobiega do platformy, włącza się minutnik Babci Smith, który uruchamia całą pułapkę i uniemożliwia kontrolowanie pojazdu. Apple Bloom widząc, że ich mechanizm zaczyna działać, krzyczy do swojej kuzynki, aby ta wyszła z ich konstrukcji. Jednakże Babs próbując opanować maszynę, zjeżdża już w dół zbocza, zmierzającą prosto do błota. Czekając na nieuniknione, kucyk trzyma się kierownicy i patrzy na zbliżający się widok. Znaczkowa Liga jednak dociera do pojazdu, po czym wskakuje do niego, wypychając przerażoną Babs. Apple Bloom, widząc z resztą przyjaciółek zbliżające się błoto, powiedziała jedynie: thumb|left|"Kto wie, może wyjdą nam znaczki za najgłupsze pomysły wszech czasów." po czym platforma uprzednio łamiąc koła, wpada prosto do bajora. Gdy jabłko powoli tonie błocie, a świnia wylizuje proszek z konstrukcji, Znaczkowa Liga cała ubrudzona wyczołguje się na ląd. Apple Bloom żartobliwie stwierdza, że może dostaną znaczki za najgłupsze pomysły wszech czasów. Nagle młody kucyk z aparatem podbiega do całego zamieszania i robi zdjęcie trójce bohaterek. Cała ta sytuacja przyciąga kucyki, które chcą zobaczyć, co się stało. Po chwili do miejsca zdarzenia dobiega również Applejack wraz z Rarity, Twilight oraz Rainbow Dash i pyta się Ligi, czy nic im się nie stało, po czym zaczyna schodzić po zboczu do nich. Sweetie Belle wraz ze Scootaloo oznajmiają, że nic im nie jest, lecz mają nadal smutne miny. Babs, idąc do trójki kucyków, mówi, że nie wie, dlaczego Znaczkowa Liga udzieliła jej pomocy po tym, jak ich ciągle źle traktowała. Apple Bloom, wiedząc, że jej kuzynka nie zna całej prawdy, odpowiada, iż nie jest to do końca tak, jak sądzi. Wyjaśnienia przy kąpieli thumb|right|"Ale to przez nas ona spadła do jeziora." Po jakimś czasie, Applejack wraz z czwórką małych kucyków, wróciła na farmę Sweet Apple. W wielkiej drewnianej misce myje się Apple Bloom oraz Sweetie Belle, a Babs opowiada kulminacyjny moment na paradzie. Nagle z wody błyskawicznie wynurza się Scootaloo, mówiąc, że to przez nich platforma spadła do jeziora, po czym jednorożec dodał, że to oni w pojeździe zastawili na nią pułapkę. Gdy Babs ogarnia zdziwienie, Apple Bloom rozpoczyna tłumaczyć swojej kuzynce, że przez sposób, w jaki ich traktowała, chcieli się na niej odegrać. Następnie mówić zaczyna Scootaloo, wyjaśniając, iż Applejack powiedziała im o dręczeniu nowego kucyka w wielkim mieście. Na koniec zdanie uzupełnia Sweetie Belle, mówiąc, że zrozumiały przyłączenie się Babs do Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon, ponieważ tym sposobem chciała uniknąć dokuczania w Ponyville, lecz w ten sposób znalazła się kolejna osoba, która ich dręczyła. Po tym jednorożec się irytuje, narzekając na ich przewrotne życie. W końcu cała Znaczkowa Liga przeprasza koleżankę. Po chwili Babs, uprzednio dmuchając w grzywkę, również przeprasza przyjaciółki za swoje zachowanie. Następnie Applejack podchodzi do nich, mówiąc, że tego wszystkiego mogłyby uniknąć, gdyby od razu przyszły do niej. Sweetie Belle, słysząc to, mówi: thumb|left|"Oczywiście." po czym jej przyjaciółki chowają głowy ze wstydu. Nagle Babs proponuje Znaczkowej Lidze zacząć przyjaźń od nowa, na co Apple Bloom w imieniu reszty z uśmiechem się zgadza. Następnie Scootaloo entuzjastycznie mówi "Tak!", po czym cała trójka przybija kopytko, czekając, aż ich nowa przyjaciółka wykona wraz z nimi ten gest. Po chwili Babs to zrozumiała i także się dołącza. Przyjęcie Babs do Znaczkowej Ligi Ceremonia Babs odbywa się w siedzibie Znaczkowej Ligi, gdzie jej członkinie mają ubrane specjalne peleryny, a do ścian pomieszczenia są przypięte transparenty ze znakiem Ligi. Kucyk stoi na dywanie przed Sweetie Belle, która znajduje się za trybuną i Scootaloo grającą na bębnach, aby dodać całej sytuacji charakteru. Nagle pegaz z wielkim entuzjazmem zaczyna grać własną solówkę na tyle głośnio, że reszcie kucyków kręci się w głowię i omal się nie przewraca. Kończąc swój występ, uderza w bęben po raz ostatni, po czym Sweetie Belle zaczyna czytać z pergaminu oficjalny tekst Znaczkowej Ligi na przyjęcie nowej osoby. Jednorożec wygłasza, iż thumb|right thumb|left|Teraz jest ich czwórka! Scootaloo, słysząc nadal czytającą Sweetie Belle, chrząka, aby dać jej znać, żeby się pośpieszyła, lecz jednorożec odpowiada, że sama to pisała. Pegaz, zdając sobie sprawę z prawdy, nieśmiało przytakuje, po czym skrypt jest nadal czytany. Sweetie Belle, przegrzebując cały pergamin, znajduje najważniejszą funkcję, jaką jest bycie członkinią Znaczkowej Ligi, po czym kontynuuje, iż Babs została zaprzysiężona w obecności przyjaciółek, powiernic, kumpel itd. Scootaloo, nie chcąc słuchać długiej przemowy, staje na piedestale, gratulując nowej członkini, po czym mówi, że musi przejrzeć ten tekst jeszcze raz. Nagle Znaczkowa Liga rzuca jedną ze swoich peleryn wraz z serpentynami na Babs i od tej chwili cała czwórka należy do tej grupy. Pożegnanie przy pociągu thumb|right|"Pamiętaj, że teraz jesteś przedstawicielką Znaczkowej Ligi na Manehattanie." Po jakimś czasie nadszedł dzień, gdy Babs musi wracać do Manehattanu, więc Znaczkowa Liga wraz z Applejack odprowadza ją na stację kolejową. Każdy z młodych kucyków ma założoną pelerynę z herbem ich organizacji. Podczas ich rozmowy przy pociągu, Apple Bloom przypomina kuzynce, że jest od tej chwili przedstawicielką Znaczkowej Ligi w Manehattanie. Babs przytakuje, po czym obiecuje przeprowadzić rozmowę ze swoją siostrą na temat łobuzów dokuczających w szkole. Applejack zadowolona ze swojej kuzynki, chwali jej zamiary, po czym przypomina, że w razie kłopotów zawsze może na nich liczyć i przytula stojącą obok niej siostrę wraz z jej obiema przyjaciółkami. Nagle zza rogu wychodzi Silver Spoon ze swoją kompanką i pyta się Babs, czy już wyjeżdża. Następnie Diamond Tiara, wskazując na trójkę kucyków, narzeka, że teraz zostanie z "tymi płaksami bez znaczków". Liga od razu smutnieje, aż Sweetie Belle odpadła naszywka ze znakiem Znaczkowej Ligi, a stojąca z tyłu Applejack wściekłym wzrokiem patrzy na dwójkę wrednych kucyków. Nagle w ich obronie staje Babs, zwracając uwagę agresorom, żeby mówiły tak do jej przyjaciółek. Silver Spoon, zdziwiona zachowaniem kucyka, pyta się z konsternacją "Przyjaciółkach?!". Babs przytakuje, po czym zadaje pytanie, czy im się to nie podoba. Diamond Tiara stwierdza, że bardzo jej to nie pasuje, a następnie wrednie pyta czy jej tego zabroni. thumb|left|Pa pa! Babs, uprzednio zerkając na swoje przyjaciółki, grozi dwójce kucyków, iż powie o tym wszystkim ich matkom, krocząc zdecydowanym krokiem w ich stronę. Diamond Tiara wraz z Silver Spoon cofają się i proszą, aby tego nie robiła, po czym wpadają do błota przez to, że Manehattański kucyk ich przestraszył. Babs zadowolona z siebie podchodzi do reszty Znaczkowej Ligi, przybijając z nimi kopytko, a następnie wsiada do pociągu. Nagle Sweetie Belle stwierdza, że będzie jej brakować "tej zarazy", na co Applejack ze zdziwieniem pyta, czy na pewno się pogodziły. Gdy Znaczkowa Liga machała do Babs, jednorożec wyjaśnia, że kiedyś ją tak nazywali, bo była wredna, a teraz, mówiąc tak do niej wyrażają sympatię, po czym dla pewności spytała "Kapujesz?". Pogubiona w poplątanych wytłumaczeniach Sweetie Belle, Applejack odpowiada …na co cała Znaczkowa Liga reaguje gromkim śmiechem, a pociąg do Manehattanu odjeżdża. Cytaty : Apple Bloom: Nie, nie, nie! Musimy się na niej odegrać! przez okno : Scootaloo: Tak! Odegrać się! Ale jak to się robi? : są przygotowania do Parady : Apple Bloom: O! Wiem, zostanie gościem honorowym na naszej Żniwnej Paradzie! : Scootaloo: Tak! Zaraz, co? : Apple Bloom: się śmieje Znajdź hasło „obciach” w encyklopedii. Wkleimy tam jej zdjęcie! : Apple Bloom: Czas ustawiony? : Sweetie Belle: mruga Nauczy się szacunku dla Znaczkowej Ligi! : Applejack: Pozwoliłyście Babs przejechać się jabłkiem? : Apple Bloom: Tak. Uznałyśmy, że w końcu zasługuje na to by znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. : Liga śmieje się : Applejack: Ach. Wiedziałam, że się na was nie zawiodę. Babs potrzebuje atencji; tyle złego ją spotkało w Manehattanie. : się tym co powiedziała Applejack : Apple Bloom: Złego? : Applejack: Tak, nic wam nie powiedziałam, bo nie chciałam jej robić tyłów. Ponoć jakieś łobuzy strasznie jej dokuczały tylko dlatego, że nie ma znaczka na boku. : Apple Bloom: Do-do-dokuczały ? : Sweetie Belle: Ł-ł-łobuzy? : Applejack: Tak, przyjechała tu do nas, żeby odsapnąć i dojść do siebie. Jestem z was dumna, moje dziewczynki. :Scootaloo: Pinkie Pie, otwórz! : Pinkie Pie: się A to dobre. : Apple Bloom: To nie żart. Otwórz te drzwi! : Pinkie Pie: A! O, proszę! : Pinkie Pie: Będzie sałatka! : Apple Bloom: Hę? : Pinkie Pie: Będzie sałatka! : się : Pinkie Pie: A! Pyszna sałatka. je : Apple Bloom: Wiecie co? : biegną : Pinkie Pie: Hej, wracajcie. się Na sałatkę. : Apple Bloom: Bo widzisz, chciałyśmy się odegrać, za to jak nas traktowałaś… : Scootaloo: … A potem Applejack nam powiedziała, jak ci dokuczano na Manehattanie… : Sweetie Belle: …I zrozumiałyśmy, że chciałaś uniknąć tego samego w Ponyville, tylko, że wtedy to już ty dokuczałaś nam i… Och! Czy życie musi być takie przewrotne?! : Sweetie Belle: My, Znaczkowa Liga, zapraszamy Babs, by do nas wstąpiła jako: siostra, druh, koleżanka, kompan, przyjaciółka, kumpela, kamrat, komiliton… : Scootaloo: odchrząkuje : Sweetie Belle: Sama pisałaś. : Scootaloo: U, he he, tak. : Sweetie Belle: ...powiernica, towarzyszka, ple, ple, ple, ple, ple, ple… A tak, jest! Oraz członkini naszej organizacji. Zostajesz zaprzysiężona oficjalnie w obecności twoich koleżanek, sióstr, kumpeli, przyjaciółek, powiernic… : Scootaloo: Gratulacje! Muszę przejrzeć ten tekst. : Sweetie Belle: Będzie mi brakować tej zarazy. : Applejack: Zarazy? Nie pogodziłyście się? : Sweetie Belle: Nie, widzisz, nazwałyśmy ją zarazą, bo naprawdę była wredna, ale teraz to znaczy, że ją lubimy. Kapujesz? : Applejack: Taa… Nie. Galeria Zobacz również * Babs Seed (piosenka) en: One Bad Apple Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu